Point of sale merchandise displays attract consumers' interest in products and can increase sales. Large products sold in building supply, nursery supply, and warehouse-type stores are displayed on large racks or horizontal shelves. Such racks or shelves are used to store and display large sheet form items such as paneling, lattice sections, and other products that are frequently sold with associated parts. For example, decorative lattice used in gardens and on houses are designed to be assembled with trim strips or moldings as an integrated system. Standard racks used to hold large lattice sections are generally stored with other similar sheet form products such as wallboard, plywood, and paneling. It is inefficient to use large shelving units for the display of thin trim strips and joining strips that are frequently displayed in a vertically oriented rack some distance from the lattice sections.
This creates a problem for consumers who would like to purchase an integrated system but have to select parts from multiple locations within a store. This is also a problem for retailers who must advise consumers as to the location of the related parts and may lose sales if the consumers do not purchase all of the parts in the combined system.
These and other problems are addressed by the present invention as summarized below.